too afried to let love in
by wolves lover
Summary: sue's hiding something from leah. what is it? why wasn't sue more surprised when leah first phased? or when two of the people leah loved and trusted most betrayed her? who is this new pack that suddanly came out of nowhere? and how does leah know them?4-5 years post BD
1. Chapter 1 prolog

Sue was sitting in the living room couch. a cup of tea in her hand and a worried look on her face. She had no idea what to do, cause she was sure that Leah was going to be mad, really mad; but she had no choice, sue gave her word and she was never one to beck out on her promises. But she's not sure she can do what Anna asked her, she thought she could do it but she was young when she made that promise, she wasn't a mother at the time. *I was a mother when I talked to Anna a few days back, and I still made the same choice. What does it say about me?* sue thought bitterly. She is a mother that loves her children and will do everything for them;

*I can never repay him* sue thought sadly. Hunter is a great man, he was more of a father to her then her own father was. She was a 10 year old girl when she first met him

Sue's family was in financial difficulties at the time and it didn't look like they were going to get out of it. They almost lost everything they had because her father was a heavy drinker and gambler. He was not violent, not physically at least; no, he used his words to hurt her mother and her and he was good at it.

Hunter, at the time was chief for just a few months in the Makah rez; he went down to La Push to visit Billy's father, they were good friends.

At that same day her patents were fighting after her father was out all night drinking and losing again; the house, which was already in a bad shape was destroyed. Her father throws things and so did her mother. Sue does not remember that day very good, she remember that Hunter saw crying on the porch steps and approached her; he asked her why was she crying? And Sue that in that moment was so scared told him her parents were fighting because her father drank and gambled last night, by the look of it he lost a lot of money cause he is in a bad mood. Her mother told her to not come in until she calls her. Sue confessed to Hunter that she is scared because she never saw her father in that bad of a mood and that made her frightened; she told him in a small voice full of fear that she doesn't want anything happening to her mother.

After a few moments in which Hunter tries to calm Sue down a loud cracking noise is coming from the house. Hunter tells Sue to stay there and wait for him. The rest of the day is blurry, she can barely remember any details but she knows that he saved her mother and her from a miserable life with a drunk father that doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

He took them back to the Makah reservation with him; where her mother parents, her grandparents lived. They lived with them for a couple of years and visited La Push from time to time.

When Sue was 15 she met Harry. Sue was taking a walk in First Beach enjoying the sun as it hit her face; she was standing at the shoreline with her eyes closed, listening to the crashing waves. A football hit her head and she almost lost balance and fall face first to the water. Almost. Harry was holding her and apologizing. He looked at her with regret and guilt and kept apologizing some more; Sue was angry, she hated that her moment of peace and quiet was ruined and she hated when people repeated the same thing over and over again

"I am so sorry, are you ok?" Sue wanted to yell at him for ruining her perfect afternoon but instead she yelled at him to watch where he throws thing and to learn to play football better.

And that was all it took for Harry to fall in love with her. All the girls on the res were shay and would have forgive him in a second, or they would have started to cry, but she didn't do any of those. No… she made him feel like the biggest moron on earth and she was stunning while doing it.

From that moment on every time Sue was in La Push Harry was by her side; she hated it at first but as time went by and it time to go visit La Push again she was trying her hardest not show everyone how excited she was to see Harry again. She was scared, and she had a suspicion that what she was feeling was love and she wasn't ready for that but Harry didn't give up. They were friends first and after a year of that they became lovers and after a while Harry proposed. Harry was 19, he worked at his parents store and Sue was 17 at her last year of high school; she said no the first time, she wanted to go to college and get a nursing degree. Sue explained all of that to him and Harry said that he will wait for her. They argued about it a lot, Sue didn't feel like it was fair for Harry to wait for her but Harry wouldn't give up and in the end they married.

Before they married though Hunter came to talk to her, not the father daughter kind of talk; they did it already.  
>he took her to Aurora's house, a woman his age maybe a little older, that can see the future<p>

"Hi Sue, how are you doing today? Are you excited about the wadding?" Aurora asked her, a warm smile gracing her face. Sue smiled back and told her that everything was ok and yes, she was excited. They exchange pleasantries and them Sue looked at Hunter with question in her eyes.

Hunter decided to jump right in and explain to her why she is there.

"a couple of days ago I came to Aurora. I asked her to look into the future, to see what the future holds for the tribe, to see if we will face dangerous enemies and all… it doesn't really matter now. I also asked her to look into Jason's future" Sue smiled when he mentioned his son's name. He is just 4 years old and he was already chasing girls around, gives them flowers and telling them they are beautiful *he is going to be a heart breaker when he id older* Sue thought with a smile.

Jason was born after she moved back to Makah with her mother and Sue adored him.

Hunter let Aurora tell the story from there

"I know this is going to be confusing right now but I need you to listen till the end before you jump to conclusions ok?" Sue nodded her head yes and Aurora continued  
>"in a couple of years you're going to have baby, a girl, the first out of two kids. That baby will have a rough time with love a head of her; two people that she loves and trust are going to betray her," Aurora stopped to see how Sue is reacting. Sue's hands were fisted, her knuckles were white and her jaw was clanged tight<p>

"I can't tell you who will do it to her because whether you know or not, the result will be the same. Your daughter will be stubborn and if you will forbade her from doing something she will do the exact opposite from what you want her to do. at least in her first years of life"

"Why are you telling me all of that?" Sue asked, she had tears in her eyes

"Your daughters' future is connected to Jason's" Aurora told her with a smile "you know I can see someone's soul mate" Sue was surprised, her baby and Jason? She certainly didn't see that one coming, but it can be nice.

"your daughter and Jason will make each other very happy" Aurora finished with a smile

**Hello everyone! This is my new story, I know I have another Leah story in progress but I have a bit of a writer's block and this story was asking to be typed **

**This is the prologue; the next chapter will be longer **

**Anyway tell me what you think about it so far **


	2. Chapter 2 -chapter1

**Hello everyone! It's me again... so I am going to give you the ages of everyone... some of the names are OC character **

**Leah -24**

**Jason -31**

**Sue -45**

**Hunter -55**

**Anna Beth- 53**

**Embry, Quil and Jacob – 21**

**Neisse- 4**

**Charlie Billy and Harry -47**

**Seth – 20**

**Collin and Brady - 19**

**Paul Jared and Sam – 26 **

**The 7 boys that phased in BD:**

**Derek, Liam, David, Scott, Roy, Adam, Jackson - 16 **

**I don't own anything except the OC characters and the story line. This is the only time I am going to write this cause I will probably just forger to do it in the next chapter **

**On with the chapter enjoy **

**Chapter 1:**

Anna, Jason's mother and Hunter's wife called Sue yesterday and asked that they meet for coffee. This is why Sue is now driving to the Makah rez. They decided to meet at Joe's, a local coffee that was there for 60 years, maybe even more from what her mother told her.

Anna was sitting at the back, next to the window. She was facing the door so she could see who was coming in. when Anna saw Sue she waved and called her name; Sue came over to her and hugged her. They talked for a bit, catching up with all the gossip until Sue decided it was enough.

She loves Anna but there was a reason why she called her and it wasn't just to catch up, and Anna, god bless her could talk for years until she'll get to the point.

"I know you didn't call me just to catch up, there is more to it right?" Sue asked with a little fear

"You are right, gossip is not why you are here," Anna took a sip from her green tea, she was trying to quit caffeine from what she told Sue earlier

"You remember Jason right?" that was a stupid question but she needed somewhere to start. Sue suspected that this was the reason Anna called her but she was not completely sure;

"Of course I remember him; he is practically like a son to me." Sue took a sip from her own drink and the asked "how is he dealing with all that is going on?"

The last time Sue saw Jason it was Joe's funeral 6 months ago; Hunter's father. Jason was strong for his parents and his sister, Nora. He was there for them, comforted them; he was his sisters' rock _who comforted him though? _Sue asked herself sadly

"He is dealing better than we expected, but he needs to grieve. He is concentrating on the company and on other things" Anna looked at her with a _you- know- what- I- am- talking- about _face and Sue nodded in understanding. The La Push pack may not know it yet but they are not the only shifters out there.

"You want Leah to help him through" Sue stated it as a fact, not as a question

"I know that they don't know each other that good, but they are already at the right age. It is time they started to get to know each other, fall in love, and get married" Anna sighs, she has a faraway look in her eyes. Sue giggled, it doesn't matter what's going on, Anna will always be a romantic in heart  
>"and the most important thing " Anna went on after she went back to realty "is that they'll give us some grandkids, lots and lots of them" she had a big smile on her face by the time she finished talking and Sue couldn't stop a smile of her own.<p>

Her smile got smaller and then it disappeared

"You know she thinks she can't carry children? Be a mother?" Sue said sadly. She didn't know if her baby will ever be able to be a mother either. Anna was surprised,

"Why would she think that?" Sue shock her head, not sure if she can talk about it with Anna or not; _it's Leah's personal life and she intervened in her life enough _Sue thought feeling guilty.

Anna and Sue decided that both of the packs should meet. This way Leah and Jason will meet without knowing that they are intended for one another and could judge the other person with out being biased.

Anna and Sue kept talking and planning it all; a few days from now both of the packs will meet. A couple of days after the pack meeting Sue will tell Leah everything that happened. What Aurora told her, and why Sue hid it all from her. The same will be with Anna and Jason, well Hunter will be there too and maybe even Aurora; Anna was not completely sure about the Aurora part yet.

Leah and Jason will be set on a blind date and from that day on all the two mothers could do was pray and hope for the best. Pray real hard Sue thought grimly.

All of the sudden Anna remembered something; there is going to be a party next week, all packs that are allies of the Makah pack will be there. It will be a great time to announce everyone that Leah and Jason are dating, and maybe by this time next year they will be married.

Anna was already thinking about the details of the wadding ant the reception and Sue knew that if she won't snap her out of it soon then the monster will be unleashed.

Anna and Sue kept talking this time they were both really interesting in catching up.

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed:**

**lightbabe , brankel1, and lest but not least Apocalypse owner **

**the readers that followed and favorite the story :****Apocalypse owner****, ****MaxandThalia****, ****SailorJupiter001****, ****lightbabe****thank you all for the support I really appreciate it **

**and I know it's short the next one will be longer I just wanted to update **


	3. Chapter 3 chapter2

**I want to say a big thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed and favorite the story it makes my day when I see that people actually like my stories. I wanted to give a peek at Leah's everyday life **

Leah felt like shit, just freaking shit. There is no other way to say it. Her head was founding, she had killing cramps and she was a second away from puking her guts on the idiot that was looking on paintings in the gallery for the past two hours. And he still hasn't made a choice as to which painting to buy.

Leah decided that if he will not choose at least one freaking painting in the next 5 minutes then she will just hit him until he will be on floor, lying in his on pool of blood and even his mother won't be able to recognize him.

Rosalie too, was mad at this human that couldn't pick one goddamn drawing but she managed to hide it better than Leah who was currently glaring daggers at the stocky man. Rosalie can feel and see how angry the she- wolf was; she was surprised that the man next to her didn't see the looks Leah throws his way. I mean any sane creature would know to run for his life but no, not this man, he is walking on a very thin line here and he doesn't even knows that.

Rosalie was sure that Leah was already planning 50 different ways to kill that man, each way probably more slow and painful for the man beside her

"Sir, if you don't like any of the drawings I showed you I have one that nobody has seen yet, just got it a couple of day ago" Rose was walking with him to the direction of the back room of the gallery just as the door opened and in came Embry along with Quil and Claire.

Rosalie decided that she will get rid of the annoying middle aged man first then go and greet them. And if the annoying bold man wouldn't like the piece she is going to show him than she will just kick him out. Rosalie doesn't care if he is Obama or the queen of England itself; anyone that does not appreciate a piece of art like the one she will show him has no right getting into her gallery.

Rosalie had a fight with Emmet this morning. They didn't do anything together for over a week and it's getting on her last nerve that the stupid man doesn't even try doing anything. He keeps finding excuses and if she will not get sex from him soon (soon as in the next two days) she may very well jump Embry's bones  
><em>out of all the dogs he is the only single one I can think about that way.<br>Out of the not –single ones I will have to go with Paul, he just reminds me of Emmet so much. _

"Leah!" Claire screams and runs towards Leah, who in that moment was sitting on a chair in front of the secretary table, who was taking her first day off in the 7 months she worked with them.

Leah cringed from the little girls' very loud voice _as small as she is; her voice is just as loud. She can be an opera singer _Leah thought. Leah got up from the chair ignoring her heads protest and kneeled when she was in front of Claire so she can be eye level with the sweet innocent monster or as other people call her Claire.

"Hi Claire-bear, so… what were up to today?" Leah asks with arms outreached inviting the sweet monster into a hug which Claire run into with enthusiasm almost throwing Leah off balance. Claire started telling her about the fun day she her in the amusement park with Quilly. Leah laughed, the girl was talking 60 mills a minute and she could barley understand what she was saying

"Sweetie, wait a sec, come on sit breath and tell me everything a little slower. And maybe with a little less shouts ok?"

Claire nodded her head yes and went with Leah to the room she occupied earlier. There was a door in the back of the room' behind the door was a small kitchen with a mini fridge

"Anyone want to eat or drink something?" Leah asks the boys, or men as they are stopped being boys the day they phased, went straight to the fridge probably with the intend of eating all of it's contain. Leah started feeling dizzy so she went to sit on a chair, opposite Claire, so no one will see her swaying.

She was feeling off this past week, with all the pains and felling nausea and dizzy  
><em>its just stress <em>Leah said to herself _nothing more _she was trying to calm herself. She petted her knees, gesturing for Claire to come and sit on her lap; Leah took an empty sheet of paper and colored pencils, she kept in case a costumer comes with a kid, Leah put it all in front of Claire, the girl in her lap started drawing and telling her about her day but after a few seconds she was too distracted with painting that she stopped talking.

"Why are you guys here?" Leah asks the two wolf, Embry was leaning against the counter and Quil was sitting in the chair opposite Claire.

"Well I am here to take you to a pack meeting" Embry said

"Why didn't you just call?" Leah asks confused

"Probably because you weren't answering to your phone" Embry shrugged. He really didn't mind coming, the pack meeting was too awkward for him

"What's it about? And why didn't Jake told me about it earlier?" she was still confused and all that confusion made her head each, that was just starting to go away come back with vengeance

"It was sort of surprise meeting. There is another pack and they just showed up in the garage, well it was actually just of their pack, anyway, he said that his alpha wants to have a meeting with Jake and the rest of the pack,"

"wait- what? he just went there and said he wants an meeting and Jake just said 'sure- sure'? is he insane?" Leah was pissed and an angry Leah is not good, they all learned it the hard way. Quil was about to take Claire off of Leah but she was able to relax, she did her yoga exercise, breathing in and out, thinking on her happy place, laying on the cliff and looking up when the sky are clear, being able to see the stars shining brightly. She was calm.

"Chill Leah, that is not how it happened. Any way he will tell you everything later, but we need to go now cause both pack are waiting" Quil said still ready to take Claire from Leah if she will start shaking again

"wait, why are you here then?"

"Embry called me and told me what going on, and Claire wanted to see you"

"gee thanks I can just feel the love" Leah said sarcastically rolling her eyes at his answer; she then looked at Embry; he was wearing jeans that actually went all the way down to his foots, a black T- shirt and leather jacket, he looked decent, "you came with a car?"

"nope, I ran" he pointed at his backpack; Embry understood why she was asking him that, he normally doesn't wear so much clothes but this is supposed to be a fancy gallery so he put in some effort.

Clair polled Leah's hand to get her attention, she pointed at her painting at looked at Leah to see what she thinks about it. There were 8 stick figures. 4 of them looked like guys, three of them with short military hair cut and one with hair that goes till his shoulders all of them look buff, well as much as stick figures can be buff. There were three girls with long hair, one is smaller than the other and another girl with short hair that got a little pest her shoulders. One of the girls had 3 scares on her face.

"Who are they?" Leah asked, already knowing the answer for most of them but she knew that Claire wanted her to ask it. Claire started pointing on each person and telling her who is who

"The little girl is me, next to me is dad and on the other side is Quilly, next to dad is mom and then there is aunt Emily, next to her is uncle Sam" Claire made a face when she said Sam's name which in turn made Leah laugh, Claire never was a big fan on uncle Sam "next to Quilly is you and next to you there is uncle Jason. I didn't want to put him next to uncle Sam because they met one time and they almost hit each other" Claire took a big breath once she finished and looked at Leah "do you like it?" she asked with hope in her eyes and even if Leah wouldn't have likes it she would've lie and say yes, but she actually loved it so she had no reason to lie. It warmed her heart to know that she was important enough to this little monster that she added her as part of her family. Leah had a big smile

"No" Claire's face fall "I absolutely love it" she added Claire jumped up and down on her lap and hugged her

"Really?" Claire asked in a small voice

"really" Leah whispered in her ear

**Review follow & favorite love you guys**

**Ohhh and I have another story going on, it's a Leah Klaus story. It's called hope and faith check it out **


	4. Chapter 4 chapter 3

**Hello everyone! **

**It is me again. I wasn't really planning on updating this story. I wanted to update my other one it's called "hope and faith" a vampire diaries and twilight xover. So as I was writing the over story's chapter I left my computer for a few minutes along and apparently that was all it took for my little brother to delete most of the chapter, and I kinda liked what I did there, and now it's all gone and I have a writer's block so I decided to update this story. **

**So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed my story. It makes me so happy to see that people take the time to do all that. **

**Ohh and another thing I found out just a few days ago is that I had the moderate reviews thing and so there has been reviews that I didn't see and I just wanted to scream in that moment. Yep! My week suck! And I have a test tomorrow that I didn't study for and another one in two days so I am asking you nicely, kill me please kill me **

**OK after I took it all out, enjoy reading **** or maybe not cause I think I just depressed you **

Leah saw the surprised looks of Embry and Quil. It was still a bit wired for them how much Leah has changed since the Volturi had left; well not exactly since that day, but around that period of time.

Most people that were in the secret assumed it was because she was no longer in the same pack as Sam with him as her alpha, where he can just order her around; that she no longer needs to see his memories and thoughts of how much Emily makes him happy and how good his life were now that she wasn't his lover. But it wasn't just that.  
>Yes it was a big part of why she has changed but that is not the only reason she is happy right now. Well no need to exaggerate, she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but she was content with where her life stand at this moment.<p>

She still has things she wants to have, to achieve in life' things she is not completely sure she will ever be able to have but there is always hope, and Leah found out that hoping is not always a bad thing. But for now the life she has is enough for her.

Jacob gave her the option to choose. Stay with the pack or move to some new place and start over, and do what she wants to do.

Leah thought long and hard about it, something that surprised her a lot because she thought that when she will get the chance she will choose to leave without a second glance.

She made a choice that surprised everyone, ever Leah itself, even though in her eyes it looked like the most logical thing to do, it still surprised her.

Her mother, Sue was not all that taken off guard by her choice, god only knows why, but she didn't. Maybe it was her motherly intuitions, Leah is still not sure about that one.

Leah chooses to move to Port Angeles. She started to study arts, do yoga to control her anger but she also decided to stay in Jacob's pack, stay the beta. She wasn't ready to give up her wolf yet, with time she learned to love that part of her. Well, not completely love, but to accept and appreciate it.

Another thing that startled and maybe even scared a lot of people was the strong friendship Leah and Rosalie had. They just started to talk one day instead of cursing each other and from that moment on it is all history. They are so close now that they even know what the other is thinking. And they are so alike in character that it's scary.

Rosalie went one time to Leah's house in Port A and saw all these painting scattered in the guest room. She couldn't believe that she didn't know Leah could draw so good.

These drawing had so much emotion and talent. She just had to have one of them for herself. Rosalie was shocked that when she told Leah about it the other woman already had one drawing ready that was dedicated to Rosalie.  
>Leah was planning on giving it to her as a gift for hers and Emmet's anniversary but the surprise was already ruined.<p>

"Well? What time do we need to be there?" Leah asks impatiently. Embry looked at the watch on the wall and said

"now"

_Ohh great! Just what I need right now, a meeting with a pack of horny headless dogs _Leah thought bitterly; well maybe she wasn't completely changed.

The only thing she had planned for today was going to bad and sleep until the pains are over.

"Untie Leah" Claire's voice drew Leah out of her depressing thoughts "look" Claire pointed at a sentence she wrote under the drawing

'FOR MY PRETTY UNTIE LEAH' she added flowers and hearts around the sentence. Leah had a big genuine smile on her face, the little girl's deed warmed her heart and for a few seconds she forgets about how awful she felt. She stopped thinking about the wired pains she is having and concentrated on the little girl in her lap. She showered her with kisses and hugs.

Afterwards Leah went to tell Rosalie that she has some matter with the pack and she needs to go. When she saw her the vampire was saying to the non- deciding idiot that he can go waste other people's time if his only purpose was to watch some painting and not buy anything.

Leah saw that Rose was ready to kill the man that was turning red; she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, probably both.

"OK Rosie relax. Sir I am sorry but we need to close the gallery for today. If you are planning to buy something" which she seriously doubted "you can come tomorrow, if you are just going to watch… then you can go to the museum" Leah escorted the man, that now looked completely confused out of the front door and closed it in his face when he was about to open his mouth and say something.

Rosalie started to mumble under her breath about humans that don't know what they want and just waste her time

"You are pissed, I know" Leah smile at her, a little amused at her friend

"like hell I am!" Rosalie hissed "this piece of shit wasted two hours and 36 minutes of my day!" Leah had to laugh at that, she actually counted the minutes

Leah told her about the pack meeting, and about being another pack and suggested that they'll close the gallery early today. Rosalie was more then happy to agree. As Leah was starting to do the things that needed to be done before closing Rosalie went and spoke with Claire. Rose adored her, and could you not to? She was just that cute.

After they went out of the door each one went his spared way. Rosalie in her new BMW, Quil and Claire in his old truck and Leah and Embry in Leah's old beat up car, even though in some people's opinion (cough Rosalie cough) you can't call it a car anymore. The only reason the vehicle is still working is because Rosalie and Jacob joined forces and started fixing what they could.

Leah gave Embry the key's so he could drive. The drive to the pack's main house was almost an hour and Leah was planning to sleep through it all. Embry who noticed that Leah was not in a friendly and environmentally safe mood didn't say a thing and decided to let her be.


	5. Chapter 5 chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the late update I know I promised I will update earlier but my brother had other plans, like freaking deleting the whole chapter and I liked the first version better but whatever.**

**Thank you thank you thank you for everyone that reviewed favorite and followed it makes my day **

Embry parked the car oh so very gently, not! Leah flew forward and banged her head against the passenger door, which made her wake up in the most unpleasant way possible. It wasn't like it was the best sleep of her life but when you spend the last two weeks patrolling working and painting non- stop, cause you know the freaking inspiration fucking struck and it wouldn't leave her along until she painted and she didn't stop painting until she would have to patrol, work or simply pass out from lack of sleep and now her perfect 40 minutes of sleep ruined because Embry fucking call couldn't park a car! Leah was trying really hard to hold her temper in check but it was just too hard.

Embry smiled at her sheepishly and Leah in torn looked at him with murder in her eyes. Her head, that was throbbing to begin with now felt like it was about to explode

"Sorry I just didn't knew how to stop" Embry rubbed to beck of his neck; Leah growled, that was so not an acceptable explanation to her, not even close to one. Leah was ready to kill him with her bare hands _a slow painful murder _Leah thought darkly. Embry who had a pretty close guess to what she was thinking got out of the car and said

"everybody is already here, we should go in-" Leah interrupted what he said, yelling at him

"How the hell did you get a license if you can't even stop a freaking car?" Embry was mad too

"well it's not my fault that you drive a car that is already one foot in the grave and is in even worse shape than Bella's old truck" he didn't mean to yell but that is how it got out. Leah looked at him, anger, sadness and vulnerability. He could think of less than a handful of times that he saw that look in her eyes in all the years he met her and every time he saw her wearing that look he felt so bad, it was like seeing your big sister, the strong and independent big sister cry, like seeing your mother cry' although their relationship was nothing like a mother son relationship should feel like. Now he felt even worse because he was the one that put that look in her eyes. Leah shook it of and then sneered at him

"did you just compared my baby to Bella fucking Swan's shitty old car?" _OK… anger is good, anger is nor her almost crying _Embry thought while backing away from Leah to the house; she just followed him, ready to kill him.

They were in the front porch steps already and everyone in the room house could hear them. Seth knew that if someone won't interfere now than someone's blood is going to stain the house's floor, most likely Embry's

"Leah Embry! You're finally here!" Seth said in his cheery voice. Leah had the urge to connect her fist to his nose so that just for once for just a couple of minutes he won't be so freaking happy _I am a miserable bad sister _Leah thought _but any one that lived with Seth and his cheeriness for 20 years will think the same urge sooner or later, it's bond to happened _

"the other pack is already here, Leah you won't believe who is in it" Seth moves so they can come inside the house; Embry was giving Seth a look full of gratitude while Leah was looking at him annoyed.

You can't stay annoyed when you are near Seth, it's just impossible, well if it's Seth you are annoyed with and he won't stop smiling and be all happy go lucky mode than you can totally stay mad, you can even think of ways to make him shut up, maybe even for good. Just saying, you know.

"Oh I can't wait" Leah says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was quit when they got into the living room and everyone were looking at them. Leah, who was already used to walk in a room and have all conversations cut out, didn't pay it much mind but Embry did

"What?" he asks pissed that everyone was looking at him and not saying anything "what did you guys did? Waited for us or something?"

"well," Paul started "Jakie here," he gestured at Jake "waited for Leah, apparently we couldn't just show it all to her later"

Leah looks at Jacob questioningly _he really could just show her later, why wait? _Jacob growled at Paul in warning

"where is Quil?" he asks Leah and Embry

"he needs to drop Clair at Emily's" Embry answered, Leah decided to just ignore everyone and try to sleep with her eyes open, she used to do it in high school sometimes and no one ever suspected anything.

"What the hell do you mean he drops her off at Emily's?" a deep booming voice yells "who the hell is Quil and what is he doing with my daughter?!"  
>Leah looks at the source of the voice, he looks familiar; she searched her brain trying to remember where she saw him. He said that Clair is his daughter but that can't be him right? Yes she didn't see him in a long time but he couldn't have changed that much right? Not in so little time <em>who are you kidding? If he is among the other pack that means he phased, of course he could change so much<em>

Sam and Jacob were trying to calm him down, another man from the new pack interfered; soon enough both pack were yelling at each other throwing accusations. Normally Leah would just stay out of it and enjoy the show but right now the yelling made her feel like someone was drilling a hole through her brain

"Shut the fuck up!" Leah yells as laud as she can but she goes almost completely unnoticed so she tries again "if anyone keeps talking I will rip of their balls and feed it to the vamps across town" she yells even harder this time and the room falls quit

"thank you," Leah says, her voice a bit horse "now, Tom is it?" she wasn't really sure of his name. he nodded his head still angry but he threat shut him up

"Yes" was his short answer

"OK I am going to say it once as I'm not a big fan of repeating myself. Quil, the guy you're ready to kill has imprinted on Clair when she was about three" Tom's laud growl interrupted her "oh shut up and listen till the end" Leah says angry

"Now I was inside his head hundreds of times and I am telling you that he thinks of her the same way I think of Seth" Leah made a face "well actually no, he doesn't fantasizes about punching from time to time"

"Hi!" Seth protested when she finished talking "why would you want to punch me?" he was a little hurt but mostly confused he was nice

"cause you're too damn happy all the time, it's creepy" she then went upstairs mumbling to herself about creepy clown and comparing them to Seth

**It's not really good I now I just wanted to post something and I want to say that it is going to take some time till the next update because I have mid- year's finals and my grads aren't that great (I am 3 points from failing) so wish me luck love you guys **


End file.
